Le feu d'Olympe
by Auburn Waves
Summary: On dit que le feu est la fondation de la civilisation, mais Julien a un probleme. Enfin...L'Olympe a un probleme. Une déesse a disparru et l'Olympe est en train de se détruire. Il n'y a que cinq jours pendant lesquels Julien et ses amis doivent sauver la civiliasation entiere.
1. Le visage couvert de fientes d'oiseaux

**Alors, le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle. La dernière fois que j'ai publié ce chapitre je n'avais pas de beat, mais heureusement, Artyy m'a aidé à le corriger. Alors espérons que c'est mieux cette fois. Je ne peux pas remercier Artyy assez, mais si tu n'as pas encore lu son histoire, va le trouver :)**

**J'ai le visage couvert de fientes d'oiseau**

Je n'avais jamais vu un paysage aussi désolé. Les rues étaient sombres comme la nuit, et les bâtiments avaient pâli jusqu'au macabre. Je ne pouvais distinguer que les plus petites traces de vie, et le premier indice des décennies passées pouvait être vu dans la couche de poussière accumulée sur le pavé.

Il n'y avait pas ni feu, ni âme en vue.

- Voici l'Olympe, fit Lisa, le regard triste.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Lui demandai-je.

-O-

Il faut revenir au début de l'histoire. Je m'appelle Julien Dubois, et je passais une vie assez tranquille jusqu'à un jour infortuné.

J'étais dans ma classe de Français, une de ces salles sans double vitrage où les hivers étaient glacés et les étés aussi chauds qu'aux Enfers. J'écoutais le professeur parler de la 'Ferme des Animaux' – enfin j'essayais. Mais la Révolution Russe était une chose sur laquelle j'étais incapable de me concentrer.

-_« Nous sommes tous égaux, mais certains sont plus égaux que d'autres »,_cita Mme Lapelle. Qu'est-ce que ça nous dit à propos de la progression du pouvoir des cochons et à propos de l'avis d'Orwell sur le communisme ?

Un autre élève répondit, alors que j'abandonnais l'idée de lire les autres citations au tableau – elles m'apparaissaient comme du charabia. Je me retournai vers Mathieu il semblait avoir autant de difficultés avec cette leçon, mais pour des raisons très différentes.

- Tu te rappelles du l'homme bizarre dont je t'ai parlé hier soir? Lui demandai-je.

- Ouais, répondit-il.

Bon, d'accord, je n'étais pas la personne la plus intéressante du monde, mais je ne pense pas qu'il était trop demandé que mon ami ne sombre pas au milieu de mes mots dans une flaque de sa propre bave : je n'en étais qu'à la moitié de mon histoire quand je remarquai qu'il ronflait sur sa table. J'eus une moue contrariée, et je le secouai pour qu'il se réveille.

- Qu… ? Oh... marmonna-t-il, quelque peu embarrassé en réalisant qu'il venait de s'endormir. Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

- Rien, répondis-je. Ce n'est pas important.

Ce genre d'incident semblait se produire de plus en plus ces derniers temps imaginez l'expression de ma mère lorsque que mon professeur de maths tombait sur la table, plongé dans un profond sommeil, aux réunions parents-profs. Je ne répéterai pas tout ce qu'elle pu dire à son sujet par la suite, mais je pense que vous pouvez en deviner la teneur. J'avais au moins pu la convaincre de ne pas poser une plainte officielle contre Mr Boviard, mais je ne voudrais pas être à sa place la prochaine fois qu'elle le verra.

- Hey, euh, qu'est-ce que tu fais tout à l'heure ? me demanda Mathieu – clairement, il voulait réparer son erreur.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'un projectile pointu me frappa aux épaules. Je balayai la pièce du regard une pierre grise se trouvait sur ma table. Je fronçai les sourcils, et regardai vers la fenêtre. D'où était venue cette pierre ? Et de qui ? Dans les périphéries de ma vision, je pouvais voir un de mes autres copains : Merséus. Il avait l'air très mal à l'aise : il affichait cette expression propre aux fois où il mangeait trop de nachos. C'était mauvais.

Je haussai les épaules, ne voyant personne de suspect, et me retournai vers les citations pour une autre tentative de lecture.

Un cri effrayant perça le silence, me faisant bondir de peur. D'une façon ou d'une autre, j'étais persuadé que le cri venait de dehors. Je regardai vers la fenêtre, mais je n'étais pas prêt pour ce que je vis alors. Je crus un moment que j'hallucinais, puis Merséus cria :

- À terre !

Le peur dans sa voix eut vite convaincu toute la classe : tout le monde se jeta en dessous des tables et des chaises. J'agis parmi les derniers, mon cerveau peinant à comprendre ce qui se passait alors : nos attaquants étaient en fait une formation en flèche d'oiseaux rouges et l'air féroce, avec des becs pointus comme des poignards, qui plongeaient vers les fenêtres. Ils semblaient animés d'envies de meurtre. Je pouvais voir, dans leurs yeux, une lueur maléfique. Ça me dérangeait.

- C'est quoi ?! Demandai-je à Mathieu, hurlant pour qu'il puisse m'entendre au-dessus du bruit des oiseaux, qui volaient en piqués à travers la salle, poussant des cris et des croassements horribles.

- Je ne sais pas. Des mouettes folles, suggéra-t-il, l'air beaucoup moins apeuré qu'il aurait du l'être.

- Des mouettes plutôt bizarres, marmonnai-je.

Tout à coup, Merséus se tenait à côté de moi. Ses cheveux blonds hérissés donnaient l'impression qu'il avait accidentellement mis un ou deux doigts dans une prise électrique.

- Tiens, dit-il en essayant de me mettre un objet qui ressemblait à une épée dans les mains.

L'arme de bronze reflétait brillamment la lumière du soleil. La poignée s'accordait presque parfaitement avec ma main, mais il fallait avouer que c'était bien lourd.

- Comment… ? Commençais-je, mais je décidai finalement que je ne voulais pas savoir comment il avait pu faire entrer clandestinement une arme dans l'école. Qu'est que je dois faire avec ça ?

Il m'adressa ce regard débordant de confiance qu'on ne voit que dans les films.

- Holà ! Fis-je, peinant à croire ce qu'il me demandait implicitement. Je ne sors pas de sous cette table.

Je jetai un regard à la salle. Un de mes camarades, qui n'avait pas pu se mettre à l'abri à temps, était par terre, recouvert de fientes d'oiseaux. Je ne voulais pas lui rejoindre.

« Maintenant, » insista Merséus, et avant que je puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, il m'avait poussé hors de la sécurité de la table.

Je n'avais pas d'autre choix, je devais me battre contre ces créatures. Je me sentais tout sauf prêt, quand un oiseau me fixa de son regard, et se lança droit sur mon visage. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, mais quelque chose de naturel fit un déclic en moi, et mes bras commencèrent à réagir d'eux-même. L'oiseau s'approchait de plus en plus vite, et lorsqu'il fut à portée, je tranchai avec l'épée. Sous mes yeux, il explosa en une poussière rouge. Abassourdi, je ne vis pas tout de suite que d'autres se jetaient droit sur moi. J'utilisai mon épée juste à temps avant qu'un deuxième oiseau puisse tenter de me crever les yeux. Un autre essaya de refermer son bec sur mon épaule, mais je le transformai en poussière à son tour. Ce n'était pas fini il y avait des créatures partout. À droite, à gauche. Peu importait vers où je me tournais, ils se jetaient sans arrêt sur moi. J'étais complètement encerclé.

Un oiseau décida à ce moment de lâcher le contenu de ses intestincts sur ma tête, ce qui eut le mérite de me rendre aveugle. Je n'eus d'ailleurs même pas le temps d'être dégoûté, car j'aperçus une voie libre, à ma droite. Sans attendre, je courus comme un fou vers la porte c'était ma seule chance de m'échapper.

Je ne sais pas quand Merséus m'avait rejoint, mais il courait à côté de moi plus vite que je l'aurais cru possible, portant nos deux sacs. Nous arrivâmes à la porte. Je l'ouvris, et nous courûmes dans le couloir avec les oiseaux derrière nous. Ils s'approchaient, ils allaient nous attraper, et je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Aveuglément, je sabrais l'air au-dessus de nous. De temps en temps, une des créatures explosait, mais c'était loin d'être suffisant. Je courus vers la porte extérieure, mais avant que je puisse l'ouvrir, un oiseau s'était jeté sur mon cou.

**Merci encore à Artyy et à tous ce qui lisent cette histoire. Laissez un review si vous voulez :)**


	2. Je prends un cauchemar

**J'espère que vous avez décidé de continuer à lire mon histoire. Je veux remercier mes lecteurs, et bien sûr Lucie qui m'a laissé un commentaire. Ce chapitre est pour toi.**

**Je prends un cauchemar**

Mes mains étaient occupés et mes reflexes ne furent pas assez vite. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour me sauver. Puis à ce moment, Merséus jeta la poubelle. Elle vola dans l'air comme un missile, distribuant des déchets partout. La plupart retomba sur l'oiseau qui m'attaquait et l'écrasa sur le mur opposé où il s'éclata en poussière rouge.

Nous poussâmes les portes, sortîmes, et les renfermâmes derrière nous aussi rapidement que possible. Un ou deux des créatures réussirent à nous suivre, mais le reste ne pouvait pas sortir de l'école.

« T'es sur que c'est une bonne idée ? demandai-je à Merséus.

Avec mon épée, je sabrai encore de tous les directions, essayant d'éliminer les oiseaux qui étaient dehors. Ils m'échappaient, plutôt facilement, puis se retournèrent et me bombardèrent avec leurs fientes. Les demandes physicales d'utiliser mon arme me faisait fort transpirer, mais je devais l'ignorer. Il fallait que je me concentre. Je tranchai un oiseau près de Merséus, presque lui décapitant.

- Holà ! fit Merséus. Fais plus d'attention.

Je marmonnai mes excuses, mais je l'avais distrait pendant trop longtemps. Les oiseaux dans le bâtiment avaient redoublé leurs efforts et avec des cris barbares, ils réussirent à ouvrir la porte. Une foule entière vola du bâtiment à l'air extérieur et nous encercla, envie de nous attaquer. Ils se réformaient en flèche, se jetant sur nous comme les abeilles sur le miel.

Tout à coup, un hennissement résonnait tout autour de la cour de récréation et un cheval, squelettique, brulant de tous son corps cassa la grille et galopa envers nous. Sa crinière était le feu et ça créait une vague de chaleur qui me submergea, avant même que le cheval était à vingt mètres de nous. On pourrait voir ses os, qui saillissaient dans tous les directions. Je sentis un frisson involontaire courir le long de mon dos.

La bête était terrifiante et j'étais prêt à mettre de l'argent sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas venue pour gouter l'herbe du champ à côté. Je n'osais pas bougeai, les oiseaux non-plus.

Le cheval fit ce que j'avais attendu. Il nous fixa avec des yeux rouges et vides comme l'enfer, qui semblaient suggérir qu'ils détruiraient tout ce qui les résister. Une piste de terrain incendié le suivait.

- Je pense que ça va mal se passé, fis-je.

Les oiseaux décidèrent que le cheval ne posait pas de problème et avancèrent encore. Nous étions coincés au milieu de deux destins peu souhaitables, et complètement impossible. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru, si je ne l'avais vu pas avec mes propres yeux.

La créature squelettique était plus vites que nos attaqueurs de l'air. Elle se lança avec une vitesse difficile à comprendre. Il ne fut qu'un moment de plus avant que les oiseaux décidèrent d'abandonner la bataille. Avec un regard plein de remords pour le diner qu'ils ne pouvaient pas manger, ils s'échappèrent aux nuages. Ce n'était que Merséus et moi contre le cheval maintenant.

Le cheval s'approcha, ses narines évasaient avec le souffle.

Je grimaçai en regardant les flammes qui montaient hautes dans le ciel. Comment ne l'avait-on pas encore vu ?

Je relevai mon épée, prêt à me battre dans une position dont j'espérais héroïque. Puis le cheval fit quelque chose très bizarre.

Droit devant nous, il s'arrêta.

J'expirai; je pouvais ressentir la chaleur immense qui répandait de la créature. La sueur recouvrait mes bras et mon visage. Ce fut difficile de rester dans cette brume glorieuse. Je dus retourner ma tête: la créature était aussi brillante que j'avais mal aux yeux en le regardant.

- C'est un… c'est un cauchemar, fit Merséus ayant autant du mal à le croire que moi, mais j'avais comme même l'impression qu'il cachait quelque chose et je voulais savoir de plus sur sa maladie de jambes débilitante après que je l'avais vu courir comme ça.

- C'est quoi un cauchemar ? Demandai-je.

C'était moi ou bien l'atmosphère commença-t-elle à se refroidir? Je pouvais respirer plus facilement et même regarder le cauchemar, son apparence s'était adouci et il avait l'air d'un cheval normal, enfin un cheval normal très mince avec des yeux rouges. C'était bien moins effrayant.

J'eus le désir de l'approcher, mais je m'arrêtai.

Cette créature avait peut-être l'air très calme, mais je soupçonnais qu'au moment que je le touchais, ma main se ratatinerait et brulerait comme une saucisse laissée trop longtemps sur le barbecue. Je decidai de rester assez lointain, mais le cheval avait d'autres idées.

Il prit un pas envers moi d'une façon confiante. Malgré ses yeux rouges brillants, je crus savoir que la créature n'était pas mauvaise. Encore je voulais m'avancer. Je ne résistai pas cette fois; les yeux semblaient vouloir me dire quelque chose d'important.

Prudemment, je lui tendis la main.

- Euh…Julien, fit Merséus nerveusement, il y avait un bêlement dans sa voix. Je ne ferais pas cela si j'étais toi.

- Ça va, lui rassurai-je.

Ma main était presque sur le cou de la créature quand la peur envahissait mes pensées. Pendant un moment, je pouvais imaginer ma main, charbonnée. Je poussais la vision hors de ma tête et ma main se posa sur le cheval.

Rien ne se passa. J'expirai le souffle dans mes poumons. Je pense que je le retenais pendant je m'approchai. Ma main toucha les cheveux gris. Ils étaient crépus. Chaque fils était pointu et me piqua la peau, mais ça ne faisait pas vraiment du mal.

- Tu es gentil non ? je caressai son cou, puis je me retournai vers Merséus qui portait une expression très amusant. Tu vois, il est gentil.

- Mes c'est un…je veux dire que…enfin il est… » Mon ami ne pouvais pas le croire, les sourcils si hautes qu'ils s'étaient cachés en-dessous de ses cheveux.

Merséus était devenu légume, c'était toujours le cas quand quelque chose de bizarre m'arriva - et croyais moi, il y en a plusieurs. Je n'oublierais jamais l'incident avec le professeur d'approvisionnement.

Pendant que j'étais perdu dans mes souvenirs, il s'était recouvert.

- Il faut que tu me suives, fit- Merséus en m'attrapant la main pour m'emmener dans la direction de la sortie de l'école, mais je ne voulais pas y aller.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec notre ami ? fis-je en inclinant la tête envers le cheval.

- On n'a pas le temps, fit Merséus. On doit partir maintenant.

Je ne m'était pas attendu à ce que faisait le cheval maintenant. Il se baissa comme si il voulait qu'on monte dessus.

- Je crois qu'il veut qu'on monte, fis-je avec un grand sourire.

L'expression que portait Meséus aurait pu faire rigoler même Mme Stonewall. On aurait dit qu'une mouche s'était poser sur son nez et qu'il essayait en vaine de le garder en vue. Il se recomposa.

- D'accord, fit–il en haussant les épaules. Si c'est vraiment nécessaire.

Je montai en premier et Merséus se mit derrière moi. Il était toujours un peu vigilant, mais il le cachait bien. On était prêt.

- Tu sais, fis-je au cheval. Je vais t'appeler l'Incendie.

Il poussa un hennissement et on était parti.

**Je sais que ça a pris du temps, mais j'essaie de traduire assez rapidement. N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire si vous voulez :)**


End file.
